¿Me quiere, no me quiere?
by Naruu'ttebayo
Summary: Ya no sabía cuáles eran los sentimientos de Tucker. Se suponía que eran pareja, pero ni de coña lo parecían.


La cosa estaba así: llevaba saliendo con Craig desde hacía tres meses, y sí, no podía estar más feliz de que el amor que creía imposible, fuera correspondido. El problema es que no lo parecía.

Las parejas iban tomadas de la mano cuando caminaban por la calle; ellos no, porque según Craig era ridículo e innecesario. Las parejas se abrazaban a cada rato; ellos solo cuando se saludaban o despedían, o cuando estaba tan nervioso que Tucker decidía calmarlo de esa manera tan efectiva, y como mucho podía añadir que también se abrazaban cuando veían alguna película o Red Racer. Las parejas se decían "te quiero"; ¡pero ellos no! ¡Ni una sola vez desde que empezaron a salir!

A veces pensaba que Craig en realidad no quería salir con él, que solo había confundido sus sentimientos y solo le veía como un amigo pero no se atrevía a decírselo por pena. Un día –después de mucho esfuerzo y cinco cafés seguidos- le echó valor y se lo preguntó directamente. ¿Su respuesta? "Sigo queriendo salir contigo. Deja esa paranoia tuya a un lado por un rato, ¿quieres?"

Gracias, Tucker, muy tranquilizadoras palabras.

Ese día también quedó con Craig en casa de este, saludándose con un pequeño beso en los labios. Tenía que conformarse con eso… Aunque claro, si encima de no decirle "te quiero" tampoco le besaba, ya sí que era para matarle.

Como fuera, terminaron viendo una película muy… muy al gusto de Craig: cutres y encima aburridas. Pero no le importaba, porque lo mejor de una sesión de cine con el pelinegro es que podía abrazársele durante toda la película, mientras él… tenía una mano posada en su cabeza, acariciándole el pelo de vez en cuando, como si en vez de su pareja fuera su _mascota_. Pero por lo menos estaban bien juntos, así que tenía que conformarse.

Y cuando terminó la película, decidió que era el momento de dar el gran paso.—C-Craig.— Despegándose del pelinegro, le miró directamente a los ojos cuando el otro volteó a verle. Venga, Tweek… solo eran dos palabras. Dos palabras. Jesús, pero suponían demasiada presión, ¡pero tenía que hacerlo! Estaba claro que luego necesitaría una dosis extra de su preciado café.—Y-yo… _Ack_, Jesús, p-presión… ¡_Ngh_! ¡_Ahg_! ¡T-t-te… t-te _ngh _qui-quiero!—Oh, ¿había olvidado mencionar que él tampoco le había dicho nunca eso a Craig? Pues no, ni el uno ni el otro. Y es que como ya se sabe, era demasiada presión ser el primero en decir aquello.

Entonces sintió los labios ajenos sobre su frente, pero ni una palabra. La atención de Craig estaba puesta en la televisión, con su expresión estoica de siempre. ¿Será que no le había entendido?

—Cr-Craig, he dicho q-que… _ngh_ que t-te quiero.—Hm, cuando lo decías una vez, la segunda no costaba tanto.

—Ya te he oído.—Contestó sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla. Eso ofendió al rubio, que se mordió el labio y arrugó la camisa entre sus temblorosos dedos.

—¿Y…?—

—¿"Y"…qué?—Rodó los ojos hacia Tweek, quien parecía a punto de saltarle encima.

Pero lo que hizo fue otra cosa.

Se levantó bruscamente, con los ojos llorosos y los puños fuertemente apretados todavía sobre su camisa, mirando a Tucker con una cara de cabreado poco común en él, el pacífico y amable Tweek.—¡_Agh_, id-idiota! ¡Te _ngh_ odio, n-no quiero vo-volver a verte!—Vale, eso quedaba contradictorio, pero en ese momento se sentía dolido, cabreado, ofendido. Y antes de que Craig pudiera decir una palabra, echó a correr, abandonando la residencia de los Tucker.

* * *

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí metido? No lo sabía, pero en aquel lugar se sentía aislado del mundo, justo lo que necesitaba ahora. Estaba debajo de las escaleras de jardín de una casa abandonada que descubrió junto a sus amigos; a menudo iban los cuatro, y en ocasiones solo él y Craig, donde el pelinegro aprovechaba para tomar algunas fotos.

Le dolían los ojos de tanto llorar, y ya no sabía si era de día, si estaba atardeciendo, o era de noche, ya que estaba abrazado a sus rodillas y con la cara metida entre estas desde que se sentó. Qué asco, no podía dejar de pensar en que su primer amor al final no fuera correspondido, porque ¿qué otra explicación había? Ninguna. Le había dicho _las palabras _a Craig, y este las había ignorado completamente. No sentía lo mismo que él. Y no quería estar con alguien que no le quería, era demasiado doloroso.

Entonces, escuchó unos pasos acercándose. Oh, mierda, quizá era un secuestrador, un asesino que venía a esconder un cadáver en la casa, o un violador. Por fin levantó la cabeza mostrando una expresión de terror, soltando un gritito; pero lo que vio fue peor que un asesino. Craig.

En seguida desvió la mirada, llevándola a ningún punto en concreto. Con no mirar esos ojos azules que tanto le gustaban, estaba bien. Su ceño estaba fruncido y sus mejillas levemente hinchadas. Sí, era consciente de que seguro su expresión se vería bastante infantil, pero aun así estaba cabreado.

Craig no paró la marcha, y se sentó junto al rubio, bien pegado a él, también mirando la nada. No le había pasado por alto los ojos llorosos de Tweek, así como sus mejillas húmedas y sonrojadas. Quizá su expresión no lo mostrara, pero se sentía verdaderamente culpable.

—¿Qu-qué _ngh _quieres?—

—Fui a buscarte a tu casa, pero no estabas. Así que supuse que estarías aquí.—

¿Tan obvio era, o es que Craig le conocía demasiado bien?

—No quiero ve-verte.

El otro solo volteó a verle, rodeando los hombros del menor con un brazo, apretándole más contra él cuando intentó zafarse del abrazo.

—¡_Ngh_, ve-ete!—Exclamó poniendo las manos en el pecho ajeno, empujándolo sin ningún resultado. ¡No podía venir aquí y simplemente abrazarle! Jesús, quizá había venido a dejarle y este era su último abrazo… ¡Pero no debía importarle, Craig no le quería, así que él tampoco debía quererle a él, por muy difícil que fuera deshacerse de ese sentimiento! Difícil, rozando lo imposible. Joder, sentía ganas de llorar otra vez. Cerró los ojos para evitar que las lágrimas cayeran, pero un par lo hicieron cuando volvió a abrirlos al sentir los labios de Craig contra los suyos. Maldita sea, y él ni siquiera tardó un segundo en corresponder al beso; era jodidamente patético.

Dicho beso no duró demasiado, pero fue tan… suave, calmado, _cariñoso_. Eso, junto la penetrante mirada azulada sobre la suya, hicieron que su corazón latiera acelerado. No entendía el comportamiento de Craig, simplemente no lo entendía.

El pelinegro posó la mano libre sobre la acalorada mejilla de Tweek, besándole la otra, y llevando la boca hacia su oreja, susurrando unas palabras que dejaron totalmente atónito a su adorable rubio.—Yo _también _te quiero.—Se separó rápidamente, dejando de abrazarle y llevando la mirada al frente, concretamente a un árbol que en esos momentos se le hacía _jodidamente_interesante.

Tweek trató de hablar, pero las palabras no salían de su boca. De hecho, parecía no saber ninguna palabra en ese momento. Lo único que podía hacer era ver el perfil de Craig, sus mejillas sonrojadas y tanto su boca como su ceño fruncidos, su expresión avergonzada. Hasta se bajó un poco su fiel gorro azul, como si con eso pudiera ocultar su cara.

—¿E-en… en… se-serio…?—Logró decir después de unos segundos.

—Pues claro. —

—¿Y _ngh _p-por qué no… lo ha-has dicho antes…?—

—No soy bueno en las palabras. Además, esas simples palabras me suenan tan… ¿vacías? Prefiero demostrarte lo que siento por ti con mis acciones, y no con estúpidas palabras. Como hasta ahora.—

—_"No son tan estúpidas"_.—Pensó, pero no dijo nada. Se centró más en lo otro que dijo. No quería sonar malo, pero…—¿Qué _ngh _a-acciones?—¡Ni siquiera le besaba en público! Se arrepintió de haber dicho aquello en cuanto Craig le miró de aquella manera, entre ofendido y enfadado.

—¿Me tomas el pelo? ¿Acaso me has visto comportarme de la manera que me comporto contigo con otros? Que yo sepa, eres al único al que beso, abrazo, y acaricio. ¡Joder, Tweek, hasta te dejo tocar y poner mi chullo!

Tweek pegó un pequeño bote, sobre saltándose por el tono de Tucker. Pero tenía razón. Esas simples palabras le hicieron abrir los ojos. Era tan condenadamente negativo, que solo había visto lo malo de su relación.

Ellos no se tomaban de la mano para caminar por la calle, pero Craig lo hacía de vez en cuando para guiarle cuando él iba despistado. Ellos no se abrazaban a cada rato, pero Craig lo hacía cada vez que le veía, o cuando estaban tumbados en la cama y él se quedaba dormido a pesar de su insomnio, porque los latidos del corazón del pelinegro le tranquilizaban. Ellos no se besaban en público, pero Craig lo hacía cuando algunas chicas coqueteaban con él y veía el rostro triste de Tweek, o simplemente le robaba besos cortos de improviso, estuvieran donde estuvieran. Ellos no se decían "te quiero"… con palabras: ellos lo hacían a través de sus actos.

Los cálidos y protectores brazos de Craig volvieron a rodearle, a pesar de que debería de estar enfadado por la poca sensibilidad que había tenido, diciéndole que no quería verle más, e ignorando los bonitos gestos que tenía con él. O al menos, así pensaba Tweek.

—Si te hace sentir bien… puedo decírtelo con palabras a partir de ahora.—Dijo suavemente, acariciando la espalda del rubio.

Se sorbió la nariz antes de contestar, aguantando las ganas de llorar.

—_Ngh_ no. S-sé que me quie-eres.—De igual manera rodeó la cintura del pelinegro, apretándose contra él y escondiendo la cara en el hueco que se formaba entre su hombro su cuello.

—Mientras lo tengas presente, me vale.—

Porque el amor, no son solo palabras bonitas.


End file.
